wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gamble
Gamble has gotten permission from Rime the Icewing to be loyal and is not allowed to be used without the permission of Shadowlight the Dragonet History Gamble was hatched and raised on the common island Centera as many other Trickwings do. Unlike many other dragonets, Gamble practiced his ability to use illusions both with and without using his venom way more often then other dragonets making him the best he knows at illusions. Getting a little older, Gamble began showing off his talents proving he was the best on the island when he decided he ought to show Pyrrhia just how great he is setting him out on a journey....or at least one in his head. Due to Gamble being royalty, most said otherwise to his plans but he ignored them anyways and left in the middle of the night Outside of his homeland, he began confronting many new dragons and different places along the way until he figured out another talent he had. Gambling. When it comes to gambling, Gamble usually goes for the big thing and isn't afraid of losing anything he has (mainly because he knows he has the option to steal it back or gamble it back). He's almost never lost a gamble and is considered to be one of the most sly gambler in Pyrrhia. Appearence Gamble has heterochromatic eyes meaning his eyes are different colors, his right being orange and left green. His scales have a creamy look of grey followed by hints of black on each tip of each of his scales. His wing embryo starts as black at the top half but slowly changes its colors to light grey before coming off. Around his neck a large hoop sits on his shoulders and is usually used just for looks...accept when fighting. Gamble usually smiles or smirks(trademark) in general just to enjoy the intimidating feel he gets when walking by other dragonets Personality For the most part, Gamble acts in a spoiled manner along with being high and mighty but still can be friendly most of the times. Although he may be chill most of the time, he can unfortunately be angered quite easily. Weakness Gamble's fighting style usually begins with an injection of his venom on a dragon in various different ways so he would have the upper advantage when using illusions but, is incapable of doing many if not injected. Gamble's attacks are never unpredictable and usually has a pattern just until the user figures it out and works his way around it eventually retaliating his attack. The part that gets tricky is when Gamble is able to suddenly chain one style into another and keeping it that way making a completely new pattern for the fighter to memorize. Trivia * Gamble tends to sing or hum from time to time simply because its his trademark * Gamble does not like water or the cold whatsoever * Gamble fights with the hoop that is around his neck by making it look like a saw blade in mid-illusion and throwing it at others to scare them * More Soon... Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Characters